A Pimp Named Tori Vega
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: Tori gets a job at a lesbian club. I leave it at that. Multiple pairings not just one. M.F.A.R. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i own not the wonders of victorious.**

"Thank you so much." Tori said hugging Andre's arm as the turned the corner toward the club they were going to.

"Tori its a lesbian club, i get walk around watching girls kiss each other. Trust me this is not a problem." Tori laughed and bit her lip lightly as the sign for the clit club came into view. Tori was so excited about going here ever since her friend Kristy told her about it. Kristy works as a bartender for the new club and told Tori to come check it out. Tori didn't want to go alone so she convinced Andre to go with her, it didn't take much convincing.

"Here we are." Andre said opening the door for Tori. Tori walked in and gasped as she took in the whole of the building. It was tall and was covered in multicolored pulsing lights, red, blue, and green, it also had four raised tables with poles on them and a girl on each pole. Tori bit her lip as Andre pushed her towards a table and smiled.

"I'm going to go get some drinks while you remember how to breath, razzi on the rocks?" Tori nodded absently scanning the club again. Then the thought hit her 'I need to go see Kristy what am i doing?' Tori jumped up from her seat and ran past Andre up to the bar.

"What'll you have?" A girl with long blonde hair asked while her back was turned.

" That depends are you on the menu sexy?" The blonde whipped around with a disgusted look on her face but it melted as soon as she saw Tori.

"Tori Vega, you dog." Tori giggled and reached across the bar to hug her friend. Kristy had a very revealing shirt that stopped a little above her belly button and dangerously short shorts.

"Looking sexy my bar babe." Tori said leaning across the bar and smirking at her friend. Kristy mimicked Tori's pose and smiled seductively at the girl.

"Not looking so bad yourself." Andre walked up and leaned next to Tori.

"Can you two stop flirting and get me a drink?" Kristy looked at Andre funny then looked back at Tori.

"Kristy this is Andre. Andre Kristy. Andre, Kristy is the first girl i ever went down on." Tori said leaning against the bar again and smirking at her.

"Thats great but can she make me a freaking kahlua and coke i'll be peachy." Andre lightly hit the bar with his fist as if to emphasize his meaning.

"Boy likes to get to the point." She made him the drink and smiled at Tori again.

"And for the pretty lady?" Tori opened her mouth to answer when she saw Kristy's face drop.

"Kris whats wrong?" Tori asked leaning closer to Kristy trying to get her attention.

"A guy i owe some money to just showed up here, i know he's looking for me, I gotta get out of here... ummm.." She looked around franticly till her eyes fell on Tori again.

"Tori can you please cover for me, I'll love you for ever." Tori nodded and Kristy kissed her cheek before running out the back door. Tori jumped over the counter and got to work on filling drink orders. Andre watched sipping on his kahlua and coke as Tori ran back and forth making drinks and spinning bottles.

"Good thing Kristy and I took bar flair classes together." Tori laughed as she leaned next to Andre in between serving orders. Every so often Tori would flip around a couple of bottles just to hear the crowd gasp when it looked like she was going to drop it. The night went by quickly with Tori working the bar and Andre watching girls make out and drinking.

"This was fun." Tori said leaning against the bar next to Andre again as the bar closed.

"Who the hell are you?" A tall man with bright orange hair said walking up to Tori.

"Where the fuck is Kristy?" Tori laughed lightly smiling at the man.

"Kristy had a life or death situation and i covered for her, I'm Tori Vega." A girl with short brown hair with blonde streaks in it stopped as she walked by and look at Tori.

"Wait the Tori Vega that Kristy says was the best lay she has had?" Tori laughed and smirked at Andre.

"I don't know if she says that but i am Tori Vega." The girl walked up to the bar and smiled seductivly at Tori.

"I'm Kayleigh Candy." Tori smiled at her.

"Look Tori, thanks for helping out. Your actually did great, would you like a job here? we could use the help." Tori's eyes lit up and she looked at Andre like a kid in a candy store asking if she could have it. Andre nodded and finished off his drink.

"Um... that would be great." Tori finally spit out making Kayleigh squeak happily. Kayleigh grabbed Tori's hand and started dragging her off.

"Come on I'll introduce you to the other girls." Tori looked back at Andre who slowly followed not really able to walk that well. Kayleigh opened a door to a dressing room.

"Girls come meet the new bartender." All the girls turned to look at Tori who waved slightly. Kayleigh walked over to a shorter girl with red velvet colored hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"This is Cat." Cat smiled at Tori and giggled. Kayleigh made her way over to a teller girl with long brown hair and very dark brown eyes.

"This is Trina." Trina didn't look away from her mirror but acknowledged Tori's reflection. Kayleigh walked over to a girl slightly shorter then Trina with very long black hair and it had red,teal, and green streaks in it.

"This is Jade." Jade also didn't turn to Tori but glared at her reflection in the mirror. Tori looked all the girls over again.

"Hi, I'm the new bartender."

"Yeah we got that when Kayleigh said it genius." Jade sneered before going back to cleaning off her make up. Cat got up and walked over to Tori.

"Hi I'm Cat." Tori smiled down at her.

"I know, I'm Tori."

"I know." Cat said seductivly. Tori fought the urge to bite her lip as she watch the red head sway slightly in front of her.

"Well it was lovely meeting you girls but i have to drive my friend home, he's kind of drunk off his ass." Cat and Kayleigh giggled while Trina finally turned to face Tori. Cat hugged Tori and whispered.

"See you later Tor." Breathily in Tori's ear. Kayleigh hugged Tori next. Trina smiled at Tori from her chair, but the smile was lust filled and Tori could see that. Jade just glared at Tori's reflection in her mirror. Tori walked out to find Andre leaning on the wall.

"I'm coming Tori, almost there." Tori shook her head laughing. She wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder.

"Come on Andre, you can stay at my house tonight."

"Good I don't think Milly would like to see me like this."

"Yeah and i don't want to explain to your girlfriend that i dragged you out to a lesbian club." Tori and Andre laughed as they opened the door.

"Tori!" Tori looked over her shoulder as her name was called. She saw Cat running up to her a huge smile plastered on her face. Cat finally made her way up to Tori breathing heavily from the run.

"Alex says if you can to come in tomorrow for training and such." Tori nodded as Andre pulled on her lightly ready to go. Cat giggled and stood on her tip toes. She kissed Tori quickly before laughing and starting to walk away.

"See you tomorrow Tori." Tori stared after the red head, watching her hips sway with each step.

"Did she just kiss you?" Andre asked staring after the bubbly girl as well.

"I think i could like this job Andre."

_A/N: This came to me when i was standing knee deep in the Virginia ocean staring at the sky. Ok to clarify in this Tori and Trina aren't related and Tori is already gay, hence why she is dragging Andre to a lesbian club. This will have multiple pairings in it so a little bit of something for everyone!_

_Review my little minions!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, but I do own the recipes for the drinks Tori makes :P **

Tori walked into the empty club at 5:46pm. She was told to be there at 6 for training, she was so antsy that she left a little early for work. She leaned against the bar and sighed examining the now empty and darker club.

"Ah, Tori." Alex walked up smiling at Tori warmly. She smiled back and stood up readjusting her bag of clothes to change into. He eyed the bag and pointed at it.

"Whats that?" Tori glanced at the bag and chuckled.

"Just some clothes to change into after work so I don't go home reeking of alcohol." He nodded and smiled at her again.

"You can go put that in the girls dressing room, you know where that is yes?" Tori nodded and started her walk to the dressing room. She opened the door and was met with the cold glare of a pair of emerald colored eyes.

"Hi Jade." Tori smiled walking over to a corner and dropping her bag. Jade just stared at Tori in response. Tori sighed and walked closer to Jade.

"What did I do to make you hate me already?" Jade opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by another voice.

"Oh Jade, don't lie to the poor girl. You know you don't hate her, you couldn't shut up about her after you called me to give you a ride home." Tori turned to see Kristy leaning against the door frame smirking in. Jade glared almost through Tori at the blonde. Tori smirked back at Jade.

"Really now?" Tori's voice was cocky and made Jade intensify her glare. Kristy chuckled lightly and began examining her nails.

"Yeah, she kept making me tell her stories about back when we dated. Like how good a kisser you were, and especially about what a great lay you were." Kristy smirked at Tori who was to busy smirking down at Jade to notice. Jade looked at Tori who's features softened and smiled back at the goth girl. Jade leaned over to glare directly at Kristy.

"Yo blondy, get the hell out." Jade said simply. Kristy looked at Jade like she couldn't believe what she was saying and looked up at Tori. Tori looked over her shoulder at Kristy and nodded slowly. Kristy rolled her eyes and walked out the door clicking lightly as it closed behind her. Jade stood, being only a few inches shorter then Tori, to look into the half latina's eyes. Tori slowly stroked her fingers over Jade's cheek. Jade lightly bit her lip as she stared into Tori's eyes.

"Jade." Tori leaned forward slightly so her lips were centimeters apart. Jade gasped lightly at the suspense Tori had created and bit her lip lightly.

"So, the little goth has taken an interest." Jade's breath hitched as Tori whispered against her lips. Tori smirked looking at Jade.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tori kissed Jade lightly. Jade immediately tangled her hands in the latina's hair, Tori latched one hand to Jade's hip and the other on her mid back. Tori teasingly traced Jade's bottom lip with her tongue but pulled away from the kiss when Jade gasped to let Tori in.

"I have to go to work." Tori said stepping back from Jade. Jade glared at her again.

"I still don't like you don't forget that." Jade said cold and monotonely. Tori snickered to herself.

"Yeah I won't." She opened the door and started to step out when Jade's voice stopped her.

"Wait." Tori turned to she the raven haired girl staring at her with plea in her eyes.

"That doesn't get to any of the other girls ok?" Tori smiled softly.

"If you don't want it to it won't." Jade smiled, a very rare occurrence. Tori walked out feeling Jade glaring at her back but not taking it to heart. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying not to laugh, she was stopped in her tracks when she hit something soft that squeaked. Tori opened her eyes to see Cat sitting on the ground looking up at her pouting.

"Cat." Tori said leaning down to help Cat up.

"I'm so sorry, did you get hurt?" Cat smiled at Tori.

"I bit my lip. Kiss it better?" Cat used an innocent voice and batted her eyelashes lightly. Tori smiled and cupped Cat's face. She kissed her lightly, Cat smiling into the kiss. Tori pulled away and looked at Cat happily.

"Better?" Tori still held Cat's face in her hands while Cat 's hand grabbed Tori's wrists to keep them there.

"No.." Cat whispered before slamming her lips against Tori's again. Tori gasped when Cat pushed her tongue into her mouth and pushed her against a near by wall. when Cat finally pulled away she smirked at Tori.

"Now I'm better, see you later Tori." Cat skipped down the hall to the dressing room like nothing happened.

"Strange group of girls these ones." Tori said walked over to the bar smiling at Kristy.

"So how did things go with Jade?" Kristy asked as she leaned against the counter towards Tori. Tori smiled and sat in one of the bar stools.

"We talked it was nice." Kristy eyed her friend and smirked.

"Yeah 'Talked'" Kristy rolled her eyes and pulled a couple of glasses from under the counter. Tori shook her head and climbed over the counter.

"So you ready for tonight?" Kristy poured herself some vodka and sipped a little. Tori smiled and poured her own mixed drink.

"Oh yeah I can't wait, my first night working and at least 3 out of the four girls that dance here like me. So what are my odds of getting laid?" Tori laughed as she finished making her drink. Kristy laughed as well taking a deeper sip from her drink.

"Pretty high especially considering the night." Tori set her drink down with a small tink on the counter.

"What do you mean considering the night?" Tori stared at Kristy confused. Kristy laughed.

"Its Saturday, that means normal club hours close early and we become a gentlemens club for ladies." Tori felt her jaw drop. Not only did most of the girls like her but she gets to see them strip.

"Damn I love my new job." Tori said as she threw back her drink. Kristy laughed and wrapped her arms around Tori's waist.

"You know I miss you Tori." Tori became very serious and pulled out of Kristy's embrace.

"Kris we've been through this, I can't date you again cause your a cheating hoe." Kristy looked at Tori sadly.

"But wasn't it you that said people change and get better with time?" Tori sighed and looked at Kristy with sad eyes.

"Kris I can't do it, I know who you are as a person and it's not someone I want in my life." Kristy sighed and smiled weakly at Tori.

"It was worth a shot." Suddenly Tori felt another pair of arms wrap around her. She looked over her shoulder and saw an all to familiar red color.

"Cat, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Tori pulled the petite girls arms off her and turned to face her. Cat smiled broadly and hugged Tori again.

"Well I had to ask if you wanted to hang out after work today, its been bugging me and I didn't get a chance in the hallway." Tori laughed lightly and stroked Cat's hair.

"Well you might have been able to ask if you weren't shoving your tongue down my throat." Cat started blushing and nuzzled her face deeper into Tori's chest. Tori laughed lightly and leaned her chin against the top of Cat's head.

"Yeah, sure. We can hang out." Cat pulled away cheering loudly and jumping up and down a couple times.

"Well I have to go get ready." Cat said before giving Tori a quick peck and running to the other side of the counter.

"See you later Tor." Cat called before disappearing down the hallway. Kristy smirked at Tori who looked back at her confused.

"So Cat, Jade, and Kayleigh huh? Someone's been busy stealing hearts." Tori shrugged trying not to look smug.

"I guess." Tori's voice let out the smug she was trying to hide. Andre walked up to the counter having not been seen by either girl he sat at a bar stool behind Tori and waited to be noticed. Kristy rolled her eyes and ran her fingers up Tori arms.

"So they can flirt with you and kiss you but I can't? How is that fair?" Tori smirked again.

"We have a past Kristy." Kristy sighed and looked up at Tori hopefully.

"One to forget?" Tori sighed and pulled Kristy's hips close to her. Their kiss was soft and sweet until Tori took control and dug her nails into Kristy's side. Kristy moaned against Tori's lips and wrapped her arms around Tori's neck.

"Do I have to pay for this show?" Andre asked eyeing both girl excitedly. Tori pulled away from the kiss as soon as she recognized the voice.

"Andre? what are you doing here?" Tori released Kristy to her great displeasure.

"I must have dropped my business card when I fell last night cause I get a call this morning asking if I wanted to be the new DJ." Andre smiled at Tori and Tori leaned against the counter smiling back completely ignoring Kristy. Kristy crossed her arms and glared to the pair.

"Thats great Andre!" Andre smiled and nodded.

"I know right. Well can I get a razzi to nurse while I set up for the night?" Tori smiled and grabbed a glass.

"Of course." She started mixing the drink that she had created that Andre loved so much. Kristy leaned against the counter and stared at Tori confused.

"What the hell is a razzi?" Tori chuckled lightly as she slid the glass down the counter to Andre. He grabbed it nodded his head in thanks and walked back to the DJ booth.

"Its a drink I made. Its got white chocolate Irish rum and vodka with a cherry." Tori smiled proud of her creation. Kristy cocked her head at Tori.

"And you made that up by yourself?" Kristy slowly scooted closer to Tori with the intention to finish their last kiss.

"Yeah, actually I've created a lot of specialty drinks." Kristy grabbed Tori's hand and smiled at the half latina, but at that moment Alex walked up.

"Tori did you get your training?" Tori frowed her brows at the man.

"Well not really, what do you want me to do for training." Alex smiled broadly and waved his hand for the girls to walk over. Kayleigh, Trina, Cat, and Jade all walked out and sat the bar. All the girls smiled at Tori. Cat,Trina, and Kayleigh smiled at Tori seductivly while Jade smiled at her sadistically. Alex walked away slowly.

"So what can I get you ladies?" They all laughed lightly before simultaneously saying.

"Surprise me." Tori swallowed hard and grabbed shot glasses.

"How about a quick shot before work?" Jade rolled her eyes and leaned over to Cat.

"She's just to pussy to make real drinks." Jade made sure to say it loud enough for Tori to hear it. Cat giggled and smiled at Tori encouragingly. Tori walked around collecting the alcohol she would need to make the drinks for the girls. Tori came back and quickly mixed up some shots when she finished she smiled at the girls.

"Now ladies, these are not ordinary shots. These are just samples of some of the mixed drinks I have created. Each has a special name and has been chosen special for you." Tori winked at Cat as she slid a glass toward Kayleigh.

"Candy store." Tori smiled at Kayleigh's smug look.

"Perfection." Tori said as she slid a glass to Trina. Trina smiled broadly.

"So this is what I would taste like if I was a drink." Trina said grabbing the glass. All four of the other girls, including Tori, rolled their eyes.

"Angel's bite." Tori said handing Cat her glass. Cat cocked her head to the side as she examined the glass.

"Wet." Jade looked at Tori and bit her lip. The four girls exchanged a look before taking their shots all at the same time.

"Wow Tor that was great." Cat said as she slammed her glass down. Jade bit the inside of her cheek so Tori wouldn't see how much she actually liked the drink. Tori smiled and leaned against the counter as the girls complimented her. Kristy glared at them from where she was leaning against the opposite counter.

"Well off to work girls." Alex said as he walked out of nowhere making Tori jump slightly.

"Get ready for the night ladies, I expect a big rush." Alex winked before walking away. Tori smiled awaiting for the night to start and more for it to end with Cat.

_A/N: I had to cut it off here as much as I didn't want to I had to. I also decided that each girls dance will get their own chapter. Now I want all of you (who are of drinking age) to actually take that recipe and make it, tell I'm not a genius for that. _

Review Bitch!


	3. Cupid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the song... so don't ask it get annoying**

The club was bustling, filled with people drinking and dancing, screaming and singing. Tori and Kristy rushed behind the counter making drinks and occasionally entertaining people. One girl in particular took an interest in Tori and leaned against the counter, her shoulder length Black hair had lime green streaks in it.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" Tori asked sweetly smiling at the girl. The girl smiled to reveal she had sharpened canine teeth. She slid a napkin at Tori with a number on it.

"They call me monster, call me sometime." She winked before walking away. Tori eyed the napkin before slipping it in her pocket. The music dulled for a moment and Andre said.

"Ladies and umm... Ladies, please welcome our own personal little Cupid to the stage." Tori's eyes averted to the main stage where everyone was crowding.

"Ah Valentine's first tonight." Kristy said simply. Tori stared at the stage really wanting to know who was coming out to dance. The beat hit hard and Tori could swear she could recognize this song being remix by Andre. The lights flooded the stage to reveal Cat leaning against a metal pole. Her red velvet hair cascading over her bare shoulders, her red and black lingerie barely holding in her boobs stopping just above her pierced belly button, a hint of a tattoo could be seen over her extremely short matching red and black skirt.

_Every night I see you standing on the corner_

_Shaking that thing like you're playing Pop Warner _

_Touchdown turnaround, play by play, keep the score_

_ Would you turn me down if I'm not what you're looking for?_

Cat dropped herself low and slowly stood with one hand over her head holding the pole, other one lost somewhere behind her back. She slowly shook her hips as she stood making the crowd cheer.

_I never knew you (don't give up on me)_  
><em>I never knew you (don't give up on me)<em>  
><em>I never knew you (don't give up on me)<em>  
><em>I never knew you (don't give up on me) threw so hard !<em>

Cat bowed her head and slowly slid down the pole again. When the song screamed "Threw so hard!" Cat jumped up holding up her top in one and and biting her lip lightly. The crowd screamed again as Cat dropped her top and began strutting down the thrust part of the stage.

_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around _

_Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for_

_ Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound _

_Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine_

Cat dropped it again this time spinning out of it and making eye contact with a girl right next to the stage. Cat danced a little making a big show of how she could shake her hips making the crowd scream and whistle again.  
>Little League in '93 taught me how to take defeat Good thing there's no mercy rule in love 'cause I would long be beat Hit the ground, look around, but you're nowhere to be found Accept my loss and head back to the mound<p>

Cat walked back over to the pole smirking out at the crowd before spinning around it simply. Tori watched in awe from her position at the bar, Kristy wanting to laugh at her latina friend. Tori took in a deep breath as a girl ordering a drink blocked her view of the stage, she felt like she hadn't taken a breath since Cat got on stage. Cat meanwhile flipped herself upside down on the pole, her skirt flipping with her revealing a pair of bright pink hello kitty panties.

_I never knew you (don't give up on me)_  
><em>I never knew you (don't give up on me)<em>  
><em>I never knew you (don't give up on me)<em>  
><em>I never knew you (don't give up on me) threw so hard !<em>

Cat jumped off the pole landing on her hands and doing a half front flip to get back on her feet. The crowd cheered and cheered louder as she strutted down the thrust stage with her thumbs hooked in the sides of her skirt. Yet again when the song screamed "threw so hard!" Cat slid her skirt down her legs and kicked them out somewhere in the crowd.

_Touchdown turnaround, I never see you around_

_ Anywhere or anymore, you are what I'm looking for_

_ Touchdown turnaround, everything is safe and sound _

_Everywhere and every time, I am yours and you are mine_

Cat danced back to her pole pulling herself to in and looking at the crowd seductively. She caught the eye of one half latina and winked before dropping down again and spinning back up. Cat hooked her leg around the pole and spun letting go of the pole with her hands and flipping upside down. The crowd cheered because they had a perfect view of Cat's boobs, Tori cheered to.

_I never knew you (don't give up on me)_  
><em>I never knew you (don't give up on me)<em>  
><em>I never knew you (don't give up on me)<em>  
><em>I never knew you (don't give up on me) threw so HARD!<em>

Cat flipped off the pole and landed when the song screamed "Threw so HARD!" Holding her bra in one hand and holding her other hand out in the air, a big smile plastered her face as the song died and the crowd cheered. The lights died down and Tori turned to face Kristy.

"If all of the dances are like this then I don't think I can make it through the night." Kristy laughed and looked at her friend.

"Tori, Tori, Tori. They only get better and more raunchy as the night goes on." Tori's jaw dropped and she looked at Kristy in both surprise and happiness.

"I can't wait to see who's next." Tori said redirecting her gaze to the main stage.

_A/N: Ok so the next couple chapters should be around this long just to get the dances going... but I need to know if you guys want to see Kayleigh dance or plan b? Now the italics, of course are the lyrics. And for those of you who mentioned about how Tori kissed Jade and Cat but not Trina, theirs a reason for that and trust me its gonna be good.  
><em>

Review!


	4. Seductress

**Disclaimer: I can not be held responsible for the ownership of Victorious or for any heart attacks this chapter may cause... you have been warned.**

There was a short break while the next girl got ready. Andre played some random song and people ordered drinks like maniacs to be ready for when the next girl got up.

"Alright, alright, alright everybody. Please welcome the queen of the stage, the princess of perfect, the one and only seductress." Everyone stopped and faced the stage as Andre called over the mic. The curtain rose and their stood Trina in a really short skirt, a green and black lingerie top that didn't quiet hold in her boobs, not that I'm complaining, and red stilettos. My eyes grew wide as they clawed over her image.

"Seductress has requested that Tori Vega come to the stage." Andre called over the mic again. Me to the stage? Whats going on? I jumped the counter and walked over to the stage looking up at Trina, she motioned for me to climbed up on stage so I obliged. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her impatiently, she stood in front of me nodding at Andre to start her song.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy _

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_ When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy _

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

Trina began rocking her hips against me, I gasped lightly. She reached her hands back locking them behind my neck as she slowly moved down still shaking her hips. I felt my hands instinctively anchor to her hips when she stood back up.

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

Trina turned to me and placed a hand on each of my shoulders, popping her ass out the crowd. The crowd cheered loudly which probably meant that her to short skirt revealed her panties like Trina probably wanted.

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

Trina turned again this time starting a strut down the thrust and pausing at the end.

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

She dropped down looking at the crowd, I didn't mind I got a great view of her ass from under that skirt. Trina sure as hell is a performer.

_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

She jumped back up strutting back up the thrust, making sure her hips swayed with each step. She grabbed the pole behind me, pressed up against my body, lips centimeters from mine. She lifted herself using the pole and swung around, I instinctively moved and she spun off and landed smirking at the crowd as her skirt now lay on the other side of the stage revealing matching green and black panties to everyone.

_People think it's intimidating_

_ when a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_ I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

Trina pulled me back in front of her grabbing my hands and using them to message various parts of her body. I gasped lightly in her ear as the crowd cheered again, apparently excited by this act.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy _

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_ When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy _

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

She mimicked her hip swaying from before, I felt the smile pulling at my lips at how fitting the song was for the girl in my arms.

_My mouth never takes a holiday_

She quickly kissed me before spinning around me to the pole.

_I always shock with the things I say_

I sure as hell was standing there shocked, I could tell because people in the crowd were looking at me questioningly.

_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class but an hour late_

_and when it came to the guys I'd lay,_

_ I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

She spun off the pole and came up behind me, exactly my height with her heels, tilting my head towards her as the song sang "when it comes to the guys I'd lay" I smirked at her and the crowd cheered again as she ran her hand down my chest.

_People think it's intimidating_

_ when a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_ I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

She staid behind me for this part, throwing provocative looks over my shoulders at the crowd as she used my hips to dance. She let her fingers run up my shirt slightly from there place on my hips, making them sway. My skin burned from the touch begging for more.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy _

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_ When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy _

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

She jumped out from behind me as soon as the chorus started to reveal that her lingerie top was missing, and she didn't have anything on under it. The crowd and I cheered making Trina smirk at me over her shoulder. She commenced with mimicking the dancing from the first time the chorus came up but this time she let her hands run up my shirt again.

_Sexy Sexy Sexy_

Trina slowly dropped down in front of me swaying her hips slowly

Naughty Naughty Naughty

She came back up and moved my face next hers so our lips were centimeters apart again.  
>Bitchy Bitchy Bitchy me<p>

She then palmed the side of my face moving it away. I laughed lightly to myself and shook my head. By this time the crowd was just cheering every time Trina moved, because they saw her boobs and they just didn't care.

Sexy Sexy Sexy

She repeated the slow drop from the first time, sway her hips more pronouncedly this time.

_Naughty Naughty Naughty_

She came back up and moved my face again, this time I only smirked at her waiting for her to push me away.

_Bitchy Bitchy Bitchy me_

She made it look like she was going to push my face away again but then she just kissed me, softly and sexily. I took in a steady breath as Trina pulled away to finish up her song.

_People think it's intimidating_

_ when a girl is cool with her sexuality _

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

She strutted down the thrust again dramatically swaying her hips, the crowd cheering like mad as she walked towards them, then she walked back toward me seductive look playing across her features.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy _

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_ When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy _

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

She mimicked her same movements from the last couple choruses, but over the top in how dramatically she moved.

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly_

She was down when this line started so she slowly stood letting her hands trace the curves of her legs.

_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_

She raised her hand over her head to show tall and then she licked her lips as the crowed, making them cheer again. She had them in the palm of her hand, if she said die everyone would probably shoot themselves for her, including me.

_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

She turned back around to me and laid one hand on my neck, the other on my lower back.

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

She lifted my shirt slightly, the crowd cheering at newly exposed flesh, I pushed it back down making Trina giggle.

"It'll come off sooner or later." She whispered in my ear seductively before turning back to her dancing.

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_

She moved precisely down the thrust as each word is sung.

_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_

When she reached the end she dropped herself down low and did a small turn to look at multiple crowd members

_When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy_

She re-stood and started strutting down to me, if you ask me her dance was simple but effective the crowd was bending to her will practically.

_Can't change I am_

She walked up to me and threw her arms around my neck before side stepping to half face the audience.

_Sexy naughty bitchy me_

She gave the audience one last look before turning my face and pulling me into a kiss. She licked my bottom lip hungerly, almost like if I didn't open my mouth she would die, I opened my mouth for her. Our tongues danced around each other as my hands began moving up from their instinctive place on her hips, she moaned into the kiss as my fingers brushed her breast.

"Ok ladies, save that for backstage." Andre said over the mic. I pulled away looking at a panting Trina. I smirked and she smiled at me, she kissed me one last time.

"See you later." She started her walk backstage and I jumped off the stage to start my walk back to the bar. I was greeted with the entire crowd clapping and cheering and patting me on the back. I laughed and pushed through the crowd to the bar and smiled over at a very jealous looking Kristy.

"Yes?" I asked her cockily.

"Nothing," She turned away from me.

"Whore." It was meant to be under her breath but I heard it very clearly. I sighed and laughed to myself, the whore is calling me a whore. Well I can't wait for the next dance, if they all promise to be better then the last.

_A/N: Song: Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young. I thought this fit Trina well. Now for all of you that bitched about how Tori didn't kiss Trina when she kissed Jade and Cat, I hope this is enough for you. Next chapter to be up... when I feel like it._

Review, cause it makes me want to right more.


	5. Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious... because my plan hasn't come together yet... but one day i shall and you all will bow before me... ok maybe not so much the last part but one day i you will bow to me.**

Kristy and I made drinks in a rush, the crowd hurrying to get them before the next dancer began. When the crown began to thin, and I wasn't making a drink, I stared at the stage in anticipation. Andre came over the mic again.

"Everybody pay attention for she is the beast you feared as a kid, she will steal your soul with a glance and please you with a touch. Welcome to the stage the one and only Demon." The lights went out save for an eery light across the bottom of the stage along with smoke seeping onto the floor. The music hit with a low deep beat the lights slowly coming up. Jade stood leaning against the pole on stage wearing all black. She had on black knee high boot, and a black leather jacket that covered up most of her.

I don't care if your world is ending today

Because I wasn't invited to it anyway

You said I tasted famous, so I drew you a heart

But now I'm not an artist I'm a fucking work of art

Jade sang as she pushed off the pole and she strutted up to just before the thrust singing and swaying her hips.

I got an F and a C and I got a K too

And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like yoU

She strutted out on the thrust, swaying her hips with each step and looking seductively out at the crowd. She made eye contact with me as she said you and I smirked.

You wanted perfect

You got your perfect

Now I'm too perfect for someone like you

I was a dandy in your ghetto with a snow white smile

But you'll ever be as perfect whatever you do

She jumped off the stage, the crowd separating and making a hole for her to land. When she stood back up her jacket was no where to be found, at least not on her, and it revealed and black lacy bra and matching panties. I felt my jaw drop slightly as my eyes clawed over her figure. A smirk graced her lips as she stood and finished the line.

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

She strutted through the crowd toward the bar, rubbing sexily on whoever was near her whenever she sang "because I am an AINT." I leaned against the bar anticipating that she was coming over to me.

I am a bonetop, a death's head

On a mopstick

You infected me, took diamonds

I took all your shit

Your "sell-by date" expired,

So you had to be sold

I'm a suffer-genius and

Vivi-sex symbol

She walked up to the bar and leaned over smirking at me as she sang "You infected me, took diamonds," She climbed up on the bar and turned to dance to the crowd. I took a step back to get a better view of her dancing as she moved around on the bar, swaying and gyrating against the bar top. She did an extra special sexy move when she sang "Vivi-sex symbol."

You wanted perfect

You got your perfect

Now I'm too perfect for someone like you

I was a dandy in your ghetto with a snow white smile

But you'll never be as perfect whatever you do

She jumped behind the bar before she started and when she resurfaced her black lacy bra was gone and she jumped back up on the bar. She turned to me as she continued singing and offered me a hand to climb up with her, I grabbed her hand and climbed up on the bar. I ignored the audible scoff that came from Kristy as Jade pressed herself against me.

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

She danced against me, tangling her hand in my hair as she swayed and sang. Her dancing became more raunchy as she sang. she turned to face me resting her hands one my shoulder, face just a breath away from mine.

I've got an F and a C and I got a K too

And the only thing that's missing is yoU

Jade whisper sang to me, lips ghosting over mine. She grabbed my hands and trailed them down her stomach till I could feel the edge of her panties on my finger tips. I took in a shaky breath as she made my fingers clasp around the edge of her panties and she took in a deep breath right in my ear as she made me strip her of the material. After the removal of her panties Jade flipped her hair and faced the crowd, rubbing her hands over her breasts sexily.

I've got an F and a C and I got a K too

And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like yoU

I've got an F and a C and I got a K too

And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like yoU

She danced in front of me as she basically screamed at the crowd, the erupted in cheers and each one looked at her with lust filled eyes. It worried me that I had the urge to punch each one of them in the face for looking at her like that, thats not my place.

I am a dandy in the ghetto with a snow white smile

Super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile

I am a dandy in the ghetto with a snow white smile

Super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile

She turned to me and danced sensually as she sang to me, making my breath hitch and my fingers itch to touch her. She sang "I've been evil awhile." as sexily as she could while rubbing herself against me, the crowd almost rushing the bar. She smirked at me leaning over to my ear.

"I fucking hate you." She whispered softly into my ear before she jumped off the bar top and strutted back through the crowd to the stage.

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

What's my name, what's my name?

Hold the S because I am an AINT

Jade sang as she strutted back through the crowd and climbed back up on stage. She sang out the last of the song and the lights went out, the crowd screaming out in frenzy about Jade's dance. I climbed off the bar finally and smiled at Kristy, who crossed her arms and glared at me in return.

"Why is it that they all get away with that?" She gestured to the hall where the girls dressing room was. I smirked and shook my head.

"Kristy, you don't get it. It doesn't mean anything. I mean Jade just told me she fucking hates me while dancing on my naked, I'm just here to make the crowd scream more." Kristy stared at me unconvinced but turned away. I turned, when I heard a chair being scrapped across the ground, to see Cat smiling at me. She was in normal clothes now, well normal for her I guess. She had on and shirt that had the shoulders cut off and ended above her belly button, she also had on a skirt, if you can call it that, that didn't really cover much of her. Not that I'm complaining at all.

"Hey Tori." She dragged out each letter in my name in a cute way as I smiled at her. I leaned over the bar towards her.

"Hey yourself, Cupid." She giggled lightly at her stage name and poked me in the shoulder.

"Ready to get out of here?" She asked grabbing my hand from off the bar. I glanced at the stage.

"But Kayleigh still has to dance." Cat laughed and cupped my face.

"Do you want to see her dance or get more of this?" She pulled me forward into a soft kiss that I returned immediately. I pulled away a nice smile gracing my lips.

"But I'm working Cat." She giggled again.

"I already cleared it with Alex, he said you can go." I smiled and hopped over the bar to join her.

"Then shall I drive you home?" She smiled and nodded, taking my hand and squeezing it lightly. This promises to be a nice night. We started making our way out as the lights went low and I heard Andre introduce Kayleigh as Candy. We walked out to my car and Cat smiled at me as I unlocked the door.

"What?" I asked after the lock clicked and I turned to look at her. She slammed me against my car, pinned by my shoulders. A smirk spread over her beautiful lips before slamming them against mine. I traced her lower lip with the tip of my tongue, she yielded her mouth with a melodious moan. God her voice was beautiful, just like her. Our tongues danced together carefully as she ran her hands up my sides under my shirt, I groaned softly into her mouth before pushing her off me.

"Cat, I think we should get to my place before this goes any further." Cat smirked and pecked my lips again.

"Then lets hurry up and get to your place babe."

_A/N: _So here we have a Jori followed by some Cori. Next chapter is where the M comes in... cause I can... and because I was indirectly challenged by a friend because he read a story and said someone's mind was dirtier then mine... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I claim that I don't have claim over the claim that is claiming this wonderful show... if that made sense good... if not, oh well...**

Cat kissed me chastely before running around and climbing in the other side of the car. I climbed in, a huge grin plastered across my face. I'm going home with this beautiful girl with the promise of sex, and no feelings involved so I don't have to worry about taking her out to dinner sometime or whatever. I wonder if this means that anytime I want some I just have to take Cat home. I pulled out of the parking lot as Cat began tracing designs on my thigh. I took in a sharp breath when Cat pressed her nails into me, it didn't leave a mark because of my jeans though.

"Mmmm, someone likes pain huh?" Cat asked in a low seductive voice. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the steering wheel as we paused at a red light.

"Do you want me to get us in an accident?" I asked looking over at her. She smiled maliciously before letting her hand trail further up my thigh. My grip tightened on the steering wheel as I tried to pay attention to the road and not the pooling heat between my legs. We pulled up to my house and I all but ran out of the car. I heard Cat's heels clicking up the driveway behind me as I pulled out my key and unlocked the door.

"So this is your house?" Cat asked, her usual innocent voice back in place of her seductive one she used in the car. I nodded and looked around.

"Yeah, your the first one I've brought here." I felt Cat's arms wrap around my waist and her head lay on my shoulder.

"Don't I feel special." She said and I laughed a little. I took in another sharp breath as her hands found their way up my shirt, fingertips drawing on my stomach. I laid my hands over hers and leaned back against her.

"You should." I said, a small laugh in my tone.

"I would feel more special if you showed me the bedroom." She whispered in my ear before nibbling softly on my earlobe. I bit back a soft moan before taking Cat's hand.

"This way my dear." I said dragging her up the stairs. I opened the door to reveal my black and white room. The walls white with randomized black lines, my comforter black with random white designs on it, black dressers with black and white marble on top, and a black leather head board. Cat's mouth fell open at the sight.

"Wow Tor, your room is... beautiful." I smiled and jumped on my bed.

"Want to help me break in the bed?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at her. A seductive smile fell over her lips as she walked towards me, a new sway in her hips. She climbed over the bed almost ferially, reminding me greatly of a cat. She crashed her lips against mine and pushed me back on my back from the force of the kiss. She kissed across my jaw to my ear, tongue grazing around it before she spoke.

"I would ask if you want to be on bottom or top, but I'm not giving you a choice." She forced her hands up my shirt all but ripping the fabric from my body. I gasped as the cold air flew across my newly exposed chest. I grabbed Cat's arms and pulled her down into another kiss, forcing my tongue into her mouth. I felt her mouth yield to my tongue and pushed her back until she was on her back, she made a muffled surprise noise and looked at me with shock when I pulled away to breath.

"Cat, I will not yield to you that easy." I ran my tongue up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe, her body arching to me slightly.

"If you want to top this, your gonna have to work for it Ariel." Cat looked at me funny.

"Ariel?" I laughed and picked up a strand of her red velvet colored hair.

"Your hair reminds me of the mermaid princess." She giggled and I couldn't help but tuck my lip between my teeth. I ran my hands up her sides, feeling the coolness of her porcelain skin, the small bumps of her ribs, the swell of her breasts. I smiled to myself as I heard her gasp, my touch must be doing more then I thought it would. I made my way back up to her ear and whispered softly.

"Will you be my princess, at least for tonight?" I asked, my voice huskier then I meant for it to be but Cat let out a soft moan and I smirked.

"Oh yes Tori I will be your princess." I smiled and grabbed a hand full of her beautiful hair pulling her towards me for a forceful kiss. She wrapped her arms around me, nails digging into my back making me arch towards the touch. I saw her open her mouth to talk again but captured her lips quickly. As much as I adore her voice theirs something else I'd rather hear her say. I let my hands push up on her shirt until it bunched under her arms. She pulled away gasping in a breath before raising her and letting me remove her shirt. I tossed it in a random direction before attacking her lips again and trailing down her chin to her neck. I paused when she let out a soft whimper when I kissed near her pulse point. I smirked against her skin before taking the spot between my teeth and biting softly, she arched and dug her nails into me as a soft scream parted her lips.I bit harder until I tasted blood and her back wasn't touching the bed anymore, I pushed her back down with the weight of my body as I licked the blood off her neck.

"Oh Tori..." She rested her forehead against my shoulder and I laughed lightly.

"What Cat, take you over the edge just with that?" She rolled her eyes and nudged me softly.

"Thats gonna show up at work tomorrow you know?" I smiled and kissed the spot again.

"Then they will all know I was here won't they." I kissed the rest of the way down her neck and across her collar bone. I reached my hands up her back carefully unhooking her pink and black bra and tossing it away. I teased her breasts carefully by ghosting my fingers over her nipples.

"ugh Tori..." Cat moaned out arching against me. Man she is easy to please, I was expecting a challenge with how she was acting when we first arrived. I took one of her nipples in my mouth and alternated between licking, sucking, and nibbling the sensitive nub. She dug her nails in my back again, I suppressed the want to moan loudly. I kissed across the valley between her breasts before showing the other nipple the same attention. I froze when I saw blood dripping down from my back, I looked back at the crimson liquid cascading off my back and staining my sheets.

"Cat." I said sighing and looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She swiped some blood up with her finger and shoved the same finger in her mouth.

"Tasty." She said smiling at me seductively. I suppressed a shudder and popped the button on her skirt. I yanked the material down her creamy legs and threw it in another random direction. I let my eyes scan over her beautiful body. Her long slim yet toned legs, her adorable pink and black thong, her flat stomach, her butterfly belly button piercing, the beautiful swell of her breasts that fit her proportionally, the blood drying on her neck from my teeth marks, the way her pouty lips were swollen slightly from the ferocity of our kisses, and the dark hood covering her beautiful brown eyes.

"Tori..." She said my name carefully. Her voice is so sweet and beautiful It makes me tuck my lip between my teeth for like the millionth time this night. I hooked my thumbs in her thong and pulled it down throwing it away from me. I kissed between the swell of her breasts, letting my finger tips ghost over her sides, she let out a small whimper as I started kissing a trail downward. I took her belly piercing in my teeth and gave it a light tug eliciting a loud moan from the velvet haired girl. I let my tongue trace her belly button before continuing my trail down. I raked my nails over her sides as I kissed the top of her slit.

"Oh god Tori." Cat said before moaning and arching her back deeply. I kissed the top of her slit again before forcing my tongue in, I found her clit immediately and stroked it softly. She parted her legs with a loud moan opening the lips of her pussy so I could have better access. I leaned over, feeling her body tense in anticipation. I smirked and turned my head kissing her inner thighs and trailing down to her core, I glanced up and saw her lip permanently stuck between her teeth. I smiled as I let my tongue graze her clit, making her hips buck forward and a moan to rip from her throat, before kissing the other side of her thigh. I kissed towards me this time just to tease her that much more.

"Tori please." Cat pleaded with me and I finally gave in. I leaned my head forward and licked the length of her clit from her entrance till the top of her slit, her back coming off the bed again. I carefully slid in two fingers as I sucked on her clit. She was becoming a writhing moaning mess, jumping and moaning every time I touched her. I pumped my fingers in her harder and faster while nibbling on her neck again.

"Oh Tori... harder." Cat finally moan, hands tangled in my hair. I smirked against her skin before pumping as hard as I could into the petite girl. I would never expect someone who acts so innocent all the time to be into this type of sex, its a real turn on. I bit hard on her neck again as I curled my fingers forward towards the outside of her stomach. She screamed loudly, a mass of incoherent words and high pitched noises, eyes screwed shut, back off the bed and pushing into me, as she came hard on my hand. I continued to pump, slower though, letting her ride the orgasm as long as she could. Her eyes fluttered opened as I slowly pulled out of her and began licking my fingers clean. She tastes delicious, like something sweet but not to sweet. She cupped my face and pulled my into a kiss before I could get her remnants off my lips.

"Mm I taste good." Cat said with a giggle in her tone. How she can go from practically begging me to fuck her harder to innocent I will never know, but its kind of cute. She flipped me over and kissed me hard.

"My turn." She whispered sexily against my lips. She grabbed my red pocket knife off my nightstand and flipped out the blade while smirking at me.

"Cat what are you doing?" I asked laying my hands behind my head to try and act like I was bored. She let the blade just run up my stomach until it was under the thin strip connecting the cups of my bra, she pulled up with a new vigor and the material cut easily making me gasp at the new feeling.

"That." Cat said with a small smile on her lips. I rolled my eyes deciding I wanted to see how far I can push Cat.

"I'm not impressed." I say leaning back against my arms. She licked her teeth, letting the tip of her tongue just run over her top lip.

"Then let me impress you." She leans forward sliding her body up mine, her skin rubbing against mine slowly. I moaned softly when our breasts rubbed together and my head rolled to the side allowing Cat full excess to my licked up it slowly before nibbling a way back down. Her hands yanked at my jeans tugging them down my legs without even being unbuttoned. I lifted up to help her pull the jeans off, she tossed them away from us and I saw them knock over a couple pictures. I leaned forward and kissed her shoulder.

"Come on Cat, I thought you were gonna impress me." I said challengingly. She smirked before bowing her head and grabbing the elastic part of my panties with her teeth and pulling them down, this is very sexy and a great turn on but I can't show her this I'm having way to much fun. Cat took the fabric from her teeth and licked her lips before tossing it away. She crawled forward slightly and kissed my neck again.

"I'm about to do things to you that you didn't think was possible." I nearly moaned at her tone and words, oh god Cat can be sexy. I ran a hand through her hair and smiled.

"Then do it already, I'm getting bored up here." She giggled and kissed me lightly on the lips before sitting back up. She wrapped and arm around each of my legs, pulling them apart, before her head disappeared between my legs.

"Oh Cat." I moaned out as I felt her tongue stroke my slit. She started moving her tongue in ways I would never think of and I could help all the moans and groans that ripped through me at Cat's every move. I nearly banged my head against the head board when Cat pumped into me harshly, I started matching her rhythm rocking my hips in time with her pumps.

"God Cat..." I rolled my head to the side and bit my lip. I felt her fingers start to curl and then everything went white, I couldn't see as a silent scream left my mouth hanging open. She did that a few more times and I felt the amazing shudder and pleasure of my orgasm ripping through me. I moaned loudly gripping the sheets and arching off the bed.

"God Cat..." I said as I began coming down from my high.

"That was amazing." I said sitting up and giving her a chaste kiss. Cat smiled at me looking quiet proud of herself.

"Yeah I had a great time Tor." She kissed me again letting it linger a moment longer. She stood and began collecting her clothes, I copied her movements and smiled to myself. Finally we both were clothed and I sat on my bed.

"Need a ride home Cat?" She smiled at me and shook her head.

"No, Jade said she would get me." I nodded and stood.

"I'll walk you down." I said happily. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand before leading me down the stairs. When we walked out the front door a dark blue truck was parked in front of my house.

"That's Jade, I'll see you later Tor." She kissed me quickly before running to Jade's truck. I got a glimpse of the goth girl when Cat opened the door but lost it when Cat closed it. I walked back inside and plopped back on the couch.

"Damn I wasn't thinking that sex with Cat would be that mind blowing." I said running a hand through my hair. I will defiantly have to do that again sometime.

_A/N: YAY SEX! not much to say about this. They fucked and thats all. _

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish I could get this for Christmas but after I tried to light Santa on fire he doesn't like me anymore…. Oh well I can dream**

Today is my day off, so what am I doing? I'm sitting on my couch playing my Nintendo 64, yeah I still have one. I'm sitting on my couch in short pajama shorts, a tank top, and my hair up in a bun. I've been like this since seven this morning, it's like noon now. I hear the door open but don't think twice about it.

"Hey Andre." I called assuming it was him walking in my house. It wouldn't be the first time; he walks in like he owns the place all the time.

"Hey Tori." That's not Andre's voice. I whipped around to be met by beautiful brown eyes framed in luscious brown hair.

"Trina? What are you doing here?" I say breathlessly. She smirked as she walked around the couch and drops down next to me.

"I was bored and Cat told me about what you two did last night, thought I'd come see what you were doing today." She leaned closer to me slightly. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Trina is bored today and came over just to have sex, not that I'm complaining about that, but my body is still pretty tired from last night. I turned back to my TV and picked up my controller.

"I don't know Trina I-"

"Is that a Nintendo 64?" She asks cutting me off.

"Uh… yeah. Why?" She stood smiling at me.

"Excuse me while I take my clothes off." I stared at her, my mouth hanging open as she began to slowly strip off every article of clothing. My mouth hanging open slightly more as each piece of material hits the ground. I've seen her strip when she dances but for some reason it's different now that she's trying to get to me. She smiles at me maliciously as she struts over to stand right in front of me, shaking her hips more with each step.

"Now what were you saying Tor?" I felt everything I wanted to say disappear and I dropped my controller on the ground.

"I was saying would you like to stay out here or move up stairs to my room?" She smirked victoriously and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go upstairs." She tugged me up and started dragging me to the stairs, my eyes scanning over what I could see of her. She paused at the top of the stairs and turned wrapping her arms around my neck, lips a breath away from mine.

"Which ones your room?" I took in a soft breath trying to keep myself calm.

"First one on the right." She smirked before kissing me chastely and walking away. I watched her walk into my room before leaning against a wall, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I think things between Trina and I are about to get a lot more interesting." I whispered to myself as I pushed myself off the wall and walked into my room. I froze as I saw Trina kneeling on my bed, staring at me with the same hungry eyes as when I first met her. I walked over and smiled at her as I climbed up on the bed, slowly crawling over to her. I captured her lips in a soft kiss that quickly heated up as she tilted her head and licked across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth eagerly my tongue meeting hers quickly, my body growing with a certain need.

"Wow Tori, I didn't think you'd really want to do this." She said as we laid back. I smirked, my lips centimeters from her's, brushing her's as I speak.

"Why wouldn't I be Trina? Your beautiful and seem to know what you're doing." I kissed her again my tongue forcing its way into her mouth swirling around hers and exploring the caver on her mouth. My hands started to explore her bare body as hers pulled at my tank top. I moved and ripped it off my body tossing it in a random direction behind me. Her hands follower the dip of my back and it made me bite my lip and shiver slightly. I leaned over and kissed down her neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point. Once I was sure there was going to be a mark I moved down and took her right nipple in my mouth.

"Oh god Tori…" She whispered softly and her hand moved to tangle her fingers in my hair. I switched nipples quickly as my hands slowly started moving down her toned stomach. Dancing has done a lot for this girl; her body is taught and tight all around. My hands inched closer to her core as I licked around her nipple blowing on it softly.

"Tori…." She moaned out again as she arched into me. I love how when she came in she was in control but as soon as we hit the bed I was in command. I would have thought this would be more difficult, to get her to yield her body to me. But all I had to do was kiss her and suddenly I can do anything to her. I let my nails teasing glide over her thighs watching her eyes shut in anticipation. She tensed every time my fingers neared her center, she's waiting for me to give in to her and give her what she wants. Is this even right? I mean I just did this with Cat last night. Is this cheating? Well Cat and I never set up any relationship so I suppose it can't be considered cheating. I let my fingers ghost over her core.

"God Tori… please…" Need dripped in her tone and it sent shivers directly down my spine to my core. I bit my lip softly as I stared at her smirking.

"Please? Please what?" I let a certain cockiness slip into my tone. She smiled at me, her hand tangled in my hair tightening. She pulled my head down so my ear was next to her lips, whispering softly in my ear.

"Fuck me…" I bit back the moan threatening to escape at her words and let my fingers press into her. A soft, almost inaudible, moan escaped me at how wet she was already.

"Trina… I have hardly done anything and you're so wet." She gasped softly and I felt her hand press against my back.

"Oh but Tori you've done so much…" Her voice sounded so sexy in that simple sentence I lost every thought I had. I let my fingers dance over her clit softly watching her body arch, a soft moan escaping her lips. I smirked to myself as she looked at me silently begging me to do more. I swirled my fingers in a circle around her clit making her moan and bite her lip. I could only smile and feel amazing for the power I suddenly hold over the beautiful Latina girl. I paused and she whimpered in protest. I smirked deciding to test my theory about her. I twitched my fingers slightly, watching Trina's breath hitch. I can play this girl like a well-tuned instrument. I twitched my fingers again watching her teeth capture her lips, my other hand sliding over her thigh. I raked my nails over her thigh, a loud moan escaping her. She looks down at me.

"Tori…. Please…" Her voice is so full of need its driving me crazy. I let the tip of my index finger circle her entrance, her voice failing her as she attempts to moan but has no air. I slowly slid my finger in her watching her face get consumed by pleasure. I pumped my fingers slowly at first, slowly gaining speed. Trina's face contorting with the waves of pleasure crashing over her. I continued pumping faster and harder, Trina moaning and groaning and writhing under me. I continue pumping relentlessly, Trina's mouth hanging open in a silent scream. I bite back a scream as Trina's nails carved jagged lines down my back. I pumped in her as hard and fast as I can, almost feeling like I have to get back at her. Her head fell back, her eyes closing, her fists clenching the sheets. I can feel her muscles tightening around my fingers, biting my lip harshly. I watch the pleasure unfold on her face as she crashes over the edge, an almost body roll flowing over her. I slowed my pace letting her enjoy the feeling. She pulled my face up to kiss me softly. I pulled away smiling as I pulled my fingers out.

"That was… nice." She said breathlessly. I smirked.

"Nice?"

"Yes nice."

"Why only nice?"

"Cause I know you can and will do better." Trina smirked kissing me again pushing me back.

"But I have to go, thanks for the great time Tor. I'll see you at work." I stared after Trina as she collected her clothes, kissed me one last time before walking out the door. I heard the front door open and close before I collapsed back on the bed. Within two days I have fucked two of my coworkers, what the fuck is wrong with me? Nothing I suppose I mean it's my job to make sure they are happy right? Make sure they have everything they need to dance and work. I yawned and stretched. I need a nap now…. But Zelda is still on down stairs…. I'm way too tired to get up and fight Ganondorf. I'll take a nap and pick it back up later. I roll over and immediately fall asleep, my body exhausted from this weekend.

_A/N: Merry Christmas to all! That's right I got you all updates for Christmas (and Chanukah)! I hope you like them! I wrapped them all up so nice and pretty._

_Review… Because their like giving a present to my ego and my ego love to write._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimering: The owning of anything would be a lie and I don't like to lie so I shall say none of these things. HAHAHAHAHA.**

I yawn as I walk down the road, rubbing my eye. Monday came way to fast for my liking. I could have slept for a whole nother day, but I knew I needed to get up for work. That and I slept for most of sunday... I smile up at the sign for the CC (the new short for the Clit Club). I walk in and smile at the girls sitting at the bar, well Cat, Trina, and Jade anyway. I walk up behind the bar.

"Morning Ladies... want anything?" Cat and Trina eye me, both of them licking their lips making me shift slightly. They each order and I make their drinks, avoiding looking at Jade's death stare. I can tell she's mad at me, but for what I don't know. I want to fix it but I don't think I'd be able to. Kristy walks up next to me, wrapping her arms around my waist before looking at Cat.

"So you ladies were telling us about your sexcapades with Tori over the weekend." My eyes widen slightly as Cat and Trina giggle. Jade growls, downing her drink and slamming the glass on the counter shattering it. She stands and walks away like nothing happened. The three girls giggle again and Alex walks up, his face a mixture of happiness and anger.

"Yo Alex... whats up?" Trina says smiling at him. Alex shakes his head.

"I've got good and bad news. The good news, Marinda wants to make Monday an honorary dance day" The girls cheer a little as I look at him confused.

"Whats the bad news?" He meets my eyes, his blue-green ones full of sadness.

"Kayleigh was killed last night..." All of our eyes widen, my hand moving to cover my mouth.

"She was out with a man and when they went home he stabbed her over and over... apparently his brother killed himself over her... so he killed her..." I shake my head and hold onto Kristy as she hugs me tightly. All of us are on the verge of crying when Alex grabs my shoulder.

"I need you to fill in for the dancing." I tense and stare at him.

"M-me?" He nods, staring at me seriously.

"I know you can do it Tori... we have spare outfits you can choose from."

"I don't even have a routine or anything."

"You don't need one. Tell Andre what song you want and then just get out there and dance." I nod slowly, not knowing what else to say or do. He nods before walking away, I notice him whipping at his eyes. This is hitting all of us hard. I look up at the girls and see the same realization I have going through my head in all their eyes, we have to pull it together and dance no matter what. My eyes widen as I realize that I have to get up there and dance... not just dance but strip. Shit.

"Well... we need to get ready." Trina says as she stands. Cat and I nod, slowly following her back to the dressing room.

"You can borrow one of my outfits... I think it should fit." Cat whispers to me softly. I nod as we step in and see Kayleigh's mirror broken, all her stuff scattered everywhere, and Jade sitting in the middle of the floor glaring at the wall.

"Jade..." Her name leaves my lips before I can stop it.

"Jade you need to get over it." Jade's head snaps to face Trina who brushes past the goth girl coolly.

"Kayleigh always played it on the risky side... we knew this was going to happen..." Cat sniffles slightly before walking over to Jade.

"I know she was like your sister but..." I bite my lip and walk over next to Cat, whispering so only Jade can hear

"You can come over to mine after tonight and vent and cry or whatever... I'm here for you Jade..." She nods, standing and walking to her mirror. She starts fixing her make up like nothing happened. I look at her worriedly before Cat drags me over to a small closet. She opens it and reveals multicolored lingerie in multiple sizes. She grabs a dark purple one and hands it to me.

"Here this looks good for you Tori..." I nod and take it. Jade turning around to face us.

"Hold on... Vega is taking Kayleigh's place?"

"Alex said so." Cat says innocently as we can all see Jade's anger rising. She grabs the spare make up table and flips it clear across the room. Cat squeaks and hides behind me.

"Jade relax!" I scream at her as Cat digs her nails in. Jade rounding on me, her glare burning into me.

"YOU COULD NEVER TAKE HER PLACE!"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO!" She takes a breathe upon hearing that and relaxes a little. She huffs and turns back to her mirror, not looking at any of us. I walked over to the broken mirror, slowly changing into the outfit. It fit tight but was fine... I didn't feel like trying on anymore of them. I grabbed one of the spare mirrors that weren't broken when Jade flipped the spare table, leaning it against the broken mirror to do my make up. I jumped a little as I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up to see Cat.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." I stand slowly and walk out to find Andre, running through a list of songs I know trying to think of one I could dance to. He looks up at me as I approach his turntables giving me a soft frown.

"Did you hear?" He nods slowly gesturing to a flower next to his glass.

"For her..." I nod and grab his hand.

"So you must have also heard about my having to dance." He looks at me slightly confused.

"We are doing another dance night like the weekends and... I have to take Kayleigh's place." He nods slowly, looking over my outfit.

"That would explain that. Well what are you dancing to?" I lean forward and point to a song on his list.

"That one." He nods, smirking softly.

"What about your name?" I bite my lip and lean on the table.

"I haven't figured that out yet." He smirks more and claps his hands, a huge smile on his face.

"I got it." I jump slightly and stare at him confused.

"What? What is it?"

"You'll see."

"Andreee-" I begin to whine but then I'm cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around me. I look over my shoulder and meet Kristy's dark blue eyes.

"You look amazing Tori." I push her arms off and growl slightly.

"This is definitely not the time." She looks at me sadly as I walk back down the hall toward the dressing room. I walk in and stop when I see Alex.

"Ah Tori.. good your here. Did you talk to Andre?" I nod, closing the door behind me.

"Good your dancing first tonight."

"I'm what?"

"The dances are suppose to get more raunchy as the night goes and I don't want to over pressure you on your first night."

"I... I guess..." He points at the other girls explaining the new order and how they need to adjust for it. They all nod, Jade not looking happy about now being last. She looked over at me and growls as Alex walks out.

"Don't fuck up Vega." I growl back at her, standing my ground.

"I won't West." She moves quickly, slamming my back against the wall. She moves so her face is inches from mine, her forearm pressed against my throat.

"Don't ever call me that again." She removes her arm and walks back to her chair, leaving me breathless for more than one reason. I look up at the clock. Doors open in 10 minutes. I need to be ready. I am ready.

_A/N: Ok short chapter I know but I'm back baby! New chapters will come to all stories but I noticed a lot of popularity on this one so here it is. Oh and please no one kill me for killing Kayleigh... it will be for the better I promise._

_Review... so I write more L=_


	9. Vixen

**Disclaimer****: Nothing is mine except this lovely tombstone someone sent me for if I didn't update. :D**

I touch up my make up in the mirror and let out another breathe, trying to mentally prepare myself for going out on stage and dancing. I glance up at the shattered mirror, spotting the other girls staring at me. I turn and meet their eyes, biting my lip as nerves wash over me.

"Yes?" Trina stands and speaks first, a cocky tone in her voice.

"This isn't just a game Tori." I watch her confused. What is she saying?

"What isn't a game?"

"Dancing. It isn't just something you can go out there and do."

"It takes a lot to be able to get out there and show yourself to people you don't know" Cat chimes in, looking at me in an innocent yet sad way.

"But... you all make it look like a game, like your just having fun."

"It is a game to us Vega. We've done this for a long time, its like a competition for us." I look over at Jade as she speaks, her eyes judging me. I shrink back a little under her gaze and look back at Trina and Cat.

"We just don't think your ready..." I bite my lip softly, about to agree, but then my face contorts the way it does when I'm determined to do something. I look up and meet Jade's gaze, this time pushing back instead of backing down.

"Well its a game to you all and I can play hard." I turn on my heel and storm out to where Andre is. He looks at me and takes a step back as my fist collides with the table next to him.

"Whoa Tori.. what hap-"

"Change my song."

"What?"

"Change my song." He steps back and looks at me worried.

"Can I know why?" I sigh knowing I can't act mad at Andre.

"I need to show the girls I can keep up with them.. I'm not just a replacement..."

"Well what song did you have in mind?" I sigh deeper and turn, leaning on the table and crossing my arms.

"I don't even know... I just know I need something that will show them I can play just as hard as them." He gives me a look and I see the inspiration spark in his eyes.

"You've got it don't you?" He nods and shows me the song. I throw my arms around him a squeal.

"Its perfect!"

"Well then go get yourself set up, we're about to open." I rush backstage and stand in my spot, going over the song in my head. It had been years since I had even thought of this song, I can't believe I didn't think of it now. This is going to prove myself to the girls and more, prove myself to me. I let out a shaky breath. I can do this. I panic a little as I hear people crowding in. I get up a little up a little courage and peek out of the curtain, I see the three girls sitting at the bar and watching the stage. They're waiting for me. They want to see me dance, to see me fall on my face more like it. But I won't. I will shine and show them that I can do this just as good, if not better.

"Ladies and.. well Ladies, Introducing for the first time ever on the stage, the ever illustrious Vixen" I roll my eyes slightly at the name Andre gave me, quickly letting it pass as the curtains open. The lights are out as the beat starts and I strut out, the lights going up as it sings.

_I can play_

I look out and meet Jade's eyes, starting to only move my hips to the beat. I take in a deep breath as I wait for my cue, starting to sing.

_I can play hard  
>Catch me at the bar, you fuckin' with a star<br>'Cause I can play hard a-a-a-ard._

I dance slow to the low and slow beat as I belt out the chorus.

_I can play hard  
>Whiskey and cigars<br>You watchin' from the far how  
>I can play hard (hard hard hard hard).<em>

I drop down low at this part, winking at Jade as I move back up. Jumping and landing as the bass drops, biting my lip and smirking out at the crowd as I start to dance around, nothing overly suggestive but they won't stop cheering. I slide my top off the first time it says _I can play. _Moving out across the stage towards the crowd, kicking my skirt off before the second verse starts. I glance at the girls and see them all stunned.

_Burning holes in the back of my head  
>Hangin' on to every word that I said<br>Got your heart in the palm of my hand  
>(the palm of my hand).<em>

I don't take my eyes off Jade except for the split second when I spin around, biting my lip softly for a second before the chorus starts. Bending over low to over expose my cleavage to the crowd.

_I can play hard  
>Catch me at the bar, you fuckin' with a star<br>'Cause I can play hard a-a-a-ard._

_I can play hard  
>Whiskey and cigars<br>You watchin' from the far how  
>I can play hard (hard hard hard hard).<em>

I stand at the edge of the stage, mentally preparing myself for this. As the bass drops again I flip off the stage and land in the middle of the crowd, slowly standing and arching my back. Singing louder then before.

_I'm in, I'm in the spotlight  
>I'm in the. <em>

I strut through the crowd, my eyes locked on one person. My confidence is through the roof, I no longer know what I'm doing. I'm not thinking I'm just doing things. Whatever my body feels like doing its going to do, and I'm going to let it. I walk up and quickly grab a handful of Jade's hair, hearing all three girls gasp as I push her down to her knees.

_On your knees, got you holding your breath  
>Demons out, but you're better off dead<br>Bottles up, yeah get it off my chest  
>(off my chest)<em>

I brush my lips over her cheek before pushing her back and climbing up on the bar and dancing. I'm no longer holding anything back, dancing in any dirty way I can think of. Looking down at Jade still on the ground as I whip my hair around, smirking at her.

_I can play hard  
>Catch me at the bar, you fuckin' with a star<br>'Cause I can play hard a-a-a-ard._

_I can play hard  
>Whiskey and cigars<br>You watchin' from the far how  
>I can play hard (hard hard hard hard).<em>

I let every move I make become strong and full of emotion as I continue dancing on the bar before jumping off, one leg on either side of Jade. Pushing her back on the ground with the tip of my heel. Smirking more before strutting back through the crowd and to the stage, singing the last parts of the song.

_I can play (haa-aard)  
>I can play (haa-aard)<em>

I jump up on the stage and turn back, striking an overly sexy pose and biting my lip before the crowd erupts louder then I've ever heard. I blush slightly and back up, biting my lip harder. Looking out over at the girls, Cat and Trina staring at me as Jade get up. Her eyes meet mine and I swallow as she turns and walks backstage quickly. She's going to fucking kill me... Dammit ego what did you do?

_A/N: Honey I'm home! Did you miss me bitches?! I know you did. It's ok. I'm gonna try and update a little more regularly now. Now because it needs to be known the song in this one is Play Hard by Krewella. I suggest listening to it while reading so you can kind of imagine Tori dancing. Jade is gonna be pissed for this don't you think?_

_Review! Cause you missed me_


End file.
